


Blind Curiosity

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, In Hiding, M/M, Medusa - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Sora talks to much, Sora's not afraid of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Riku didn't think anyone would ever run the risk of catching his eye, blindfolded or not.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cliché's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 48
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> This time the Cliche topic was going to be Blindfolds but it turned into this Medusa fic instead. Also a cliche? I'm not sure.

Riku whistled as he walked down the worn path. The soft dirt beneath his feet telling him he was still on the path he’d been slowly making for years now rather than straying off into the grass. 

His hood was up and his eyes were covered by a strip of black cloth he’d torn from his wrap. He made the walk every day, partly to get food and partly to give himself something to do. A chore to keep him busy. 

He’d forage for fruits mostly, sometimes small game though that was harder. Everything was hard when he couldn’t see. Sure he could have taken off his blindfold but live food wasn’t any good when it was turned to stone before he could catch it. 

He whistled again and heard the return call before hearing the flap of wings. Seconds later a bird landed on his shoulder. 

“Hello Echo.” Riku greeted, reaching up slowly to pat the birds head and back. It nipped at his fingers and Riku smiled. “Yes, i missed you too.” He whistled and Echo mimicked him. 

The bird had been his friend for over a year. Despite the danger he was to everyone and everything around him, animals were normally friendly towards him. 

“How are you, little Echo?” 

The bird started singing, a pretty little noise that had other birds responding and adding to the song. Riku didn’t need to understand their tweets to find it beautiful. He also didn’t know what his feathered friend looked like, and would never dare look either. All he ever saw were the red, yellows and greens from a secondary vision he didn’t have perfect control of. Any living creature that met his primary gaze was turned to stone and there was nothing Riku could do about that once it was done. 

It was the curse of his people. Of his mother and her mother. The Medusa curse. 

His mother had told him the stories, both the versions that people told to scare others, and the true versions that had been passed down through his family. His mother had whisked him away after he was born, leaving behind their awful homeland for some place perhaps more welcoming. While people would always see them as monsters, as least the location was nice. 

She took them to a group of islands, one in particular was left to its own devices. It held nothing but animals, trees, and an old temple to an old god no one seemed to remember. It had become the perfect home. 

The trees bore fruits and they tried their hand at growing a few vegetables. It was enough, and the island always been warm kept him safe from the biting cold he remembered as a toddler. Warmth was better. 

He felt a tingle run down his spine, a little shiver as one of the snakes on his head rested across his neck. The little creatures tangled into his hair like a nest. That was one more thing that betrayed his parentage. 

The silver snakes were gorgon traits passed down from Medusa herself, but the hair came from generations of breeding with humans. Every half breed watered down the gorgon blood. Maybe not a lot, but enough. That was why unlike Medusa herself who had nothing but a head full of snakes, Riku had long tufts of silver hair. Sometimes he’d like to think the snakes were more like a decoration but it didn’t really matter. 

Riku stuck his hand under his hood to pet a snake and sooth them. One stuck it’s head out and he was given flashes of his surroundings. Heat and silhouettes of everything around him that gave off that heat. Riku could see through their eyes, but it only gave him half an idea of what was around him. They didn’t like the hood but he wore it when he left the safety of the temple on the off chance there were people nearby. This island was often left on it’s own but that didn’t mean stragglers or visitors or explorers would appear from time to time. That was how his mother was killed. She met the eyes of a group of wanderers who had gotten lost and turned two of them to stone on accident before another two killed her. They’d beheaded her and cut off all of her limbs in a gruesome murder. It had been overkill from start to finish. 

Riku had only been nine and he was left to gather up every part of his mother to bury her respectfully. He’d cried and cried for days and had been alone with his animals ever since. Just like she had been before he was born. 

He did what he could to pretend he wasn’t lonely, and never left the temple without his eyes covered, to never make the mistake his mother made. 

He pushed this snake back under his hood just before something soft and fuzzy hit his leg. It had been just a tap so it was hard to tell what it could have been but since it _was_ fuzzy they left out one of the little pigs or chickens. It could have been a fox but was more likely a bunny. 

“Careful.” Riku said calmly. “You know i can’t watch where i step.” 

He kept going and only realized he went to far when his feet touch sand. He backtracked a few yards, finding the turn more easily this time to the grove of trees that seemed to have something growing on them year round. 

He could smell the fruit in the trees, things he didn’t know the name of but they were delicious and filled his stomach. That was what mattered. 

Riku held his hands out, reaching the nearest tree and feeling the notches in the bark to tell him which tree in the grove he was at. He’d picked fruit carefully, trying to never pick a tree bare. He did have many to choose from but he tried to handle his food sources with care. He’d count his paces to the next tree and start the process over again. 

Several times his vision would kick back on, the trees lighting up with different colors depending on how much sunshine they got and he’d have to push the snakes back under his hood when too many of them were looking in too many directions. “Stop.” he huffed. The last thing he wanted was to get a headache while sitting on a tree branch.

Many times, Echo would perch in a tree with fruit in it as if knowing for sure that was what he was after. Following the tweets helped. He crawled up the tree with remarkable ease for someone who couldn’t see. The word ‘slither’ coming to mind more often than not. Down was always a little harder than up but he managed. 

He would whistle, and Echo would answer and he’d wander to the next tree, the fruits he’d gathered tucked safely in his wrap tied around him. 

When he had three he decided to go for one more. The animal noises had shifted, quieted and he had to wonder if there was a predator about. There weren’t many on the island and most didn’t bother him. He wasn’t sure if they realized he was the most dangerous thing around or not. 

Still, he could tell something had changed and wanted to hurry. The air pressure was changing, but that would have meant a lot of things. Wind? Rain? He’d just secured his final piece of fruit and started his descent down the tree when he was nearly startled into losing his grip. 

“Wow, you’re really good at climbing so high.” 

Riku felt his heart nearly shoot up into his throat and he slid down the tree the rest of the way, landing hard on his rear. Shit. His hand went to his hood, making sure it was pulled down properly and all of his snakes were hidden. 

_Shit._

“Oh damn, i’m sorry!” The voice drew closer. Soft. Male. Young. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” 

Riku drew back, could hear the footsteps and the crunch of the grass. What did he do? Did he try to run? He’d be at a disadvantage. Running was hard when you couldn’t see. Well, no it wasn’t, but it was hard when you were being chased. 

What if this boy wasn’t alone? What if there were more people around? There wouldn’t be someone to bury him next to his mother if they just up and killed him. 

“Hey you ok- Oh, your eyes are covered. Oh, my gods you can’t see. Okay. So i really scared the hell out of you, i’m sorry.” The voice said, crouched down next to Riku. “Are you hurt?” 

“Fine.” Riku said softly, tugging his hood lower. “Fine.” 

There was a pause. “I’m kinda even more impressed with the way you practically floated up there now. You know, eyes covered an all.”

Riku swallowed, hands shaking. Was it noticeable? “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, well i was out on my kayak, right? I’m racing with a friend in a few weeks and what better way to practice than to practice between islands, right? Only the sky’s starting to get dark and I didn't want to get caught up in a storm on the way back so i thought i’d stop here and wait it out and since i was here i thought i’d explore…” 

He trailed off and Riku couldn’t help but think he talked a lot. 

“So what are you doing here?” he asked after a beat. 

Riku tugged at his hood again, feeling his snakes getting nervous. “I…” 

“Mhmm?” 

“I live here.” Riku muttered. 

The silence that brought him was scary, but it was fortunate this guy seemed to fill silences. “By yourself?” Riku didn’t answer but he didn’t seem to need to. “That’s lonely. I mean, isn’t that hard? Are you stuck? I could take you back to the big island.” 

Riku shook his head. “No. No. I...like it here.” 

There was another one of those pauses he didn’t like and he picked himself up off the ground. 

“Is it hard? Being here without being able to see? Is that rude? I don’t mean it to be.” 

“It is what it is.” Riku muttered, checking the fruit he’d grabbed. Still there, nothing seemed to have split. Was it possible to just walk away from this guy? 

“So, my name’s Sora.” 

Guess not. 

“Riku…” he muttered, wondering if this was a bad idea. Well no, this was definitely a bad idea.

“Nice to meet you, Riku.” 

Riku imagined he was smiling. He sounded like he was smiling. Curiosity had him wanting to know what this boy looked like, but he wouldn’t dare. He’d just have to live with never knowing. 

“So…” Sora continued when Riku didn’t say anything. “Is there a place where we can go to get out of the rain when it starts?” 

Riku was torn, knowing it was stupid to show someone where he lived, but there was nothing keeping Sora from following him regardless and being hostile would only start a fight. If things got bad he could always just… open his eyes, couldn’t he? The thought made him shiver. 

“Yes.” Riku muttered, taking off down the path. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe people covering their eyes wasn’t so uncommon? Sora didn’t seem to suspect anything. 

“Oh hey,” Riku could feel Sora’s movements as he jogged a second to catch up. “Um? I mean i get that you live here and all but do you need help or anything. You don’t have a cane or…” 

“I’m fine.” Riku said curtly, moving down the path. It was a little difficult without the heat signature but it wasn’t like he hadn’t practiced this a thousand times. “There’s a place…” 

“Great! Not being in the water during a storm was step one you know but huddling under a tree wasn’t really a great plan B.” 

Riku’s lips twitched into a smile. “No i don’t suppose so.” 

Sora laughed and it was...friendly. “I’m glad you’re here. Someone to talk to, though i know i talk too much.” They could hear rumbling in the distance. “How long have you been here?” 

“Years.” Riku shrugged vaguely. 

Sora hummed. “Well quiet can be nice? I don’t get much of it being, you know, loud.” He laughed again. “Oh shit, were you done getting fruit? I should have helped, that would have been polite. Ugh, sorry. I always think about that kind of thing after the fact. I hope i didn’t interrupt.”

“I was done.” Riku said simply. 

“Oh good!” Sora sighed and he continued to chatter the whole way back. Riku didn’t offer much to the conversation but he didn’t need to with the way Sora talked. 

He hadn’t gotten to talk to anyone since his mama and it was...nice. Company was nice. The not furry or feathered kind of company anyway. 

“Wow!” Sora inhaled when they came to the temple. “This is amazing!? You live here!?” 

“Yes. Was abandoned and all.” He was saying too much and he knew it, but Sora was easy to talk to. It didn't seem to question or judge every little thing. They wandered up the stone stairs and Riku counted them as they went. Twice he was sure he felt Sora hovering by his arm, ready to catch him if he tripped. 

Was that nice or annoying?

“This place is so cool.” Sora whispered, looking around. Riku had never had much in the way of decorations and instead used flowers from outside. He and his mother had brought very little with them but while abandoned, many of the temple rooms had been furnished. Things were old but they worked just fine.

“What do you do for fun?” Sora asked, trying to take in everything at once. 

“I...oh!” Riku went forward until his hand touched the wall. He used it to guide him as he ran down the halls. In a small courtyard was his garden. He could feel the wind starting to pick up and the changes in the air increase and Sora _had_ told him that a storm was coming. Rain was nice, a flood was not. He made his way to a corner where he kept tarps and tried dragging them out to protect his garden. 

“Wow!” Sora gasped again with a hint of laughter. “Let me help, let me help.” He grabbed the other side of the tarp and seemed to know to move to the opposite direction of wherever Riku was. 

“This is what you like to do? Garden? That’s really cool.” Sora continued as they worked. “I wish i had a green thumb, you know?” 

Riku smiled faintly again. “Are mine green?” 

“Obviously!” Sora was laughing. “You have so much stuff growing.” 

Maybe having someone around wasn’t so bad. It was dangerous for sure but not so bad. 

In a few minutes Riku’s garden was safe and thunder cracked over head. These storms were the only real time the air chilled. The winds carried cooler air across the islands while the stormz made a mess of things for a few hours. Already the temperatures were dropping, shades of blue coloring his vision. The only heat signature he could see right off came from Sora. 

Riku inhaled, sharply, reaching up reflexively to shove the snake back under his hood but Sora beat him to it. 

“Poke.” Sora said, tapping his finger against the snake snoot. 

Riku felt his heart thrashing against his ribs as he took several steps away from Sora. That was...the most ridiculous reaction. “I…” 

“Oh damn, did i freak you out again? I’m so sorry.” Sora said. “I should have kept my hands to myself but it was so cute.” 

Cute? 

“I...what?” 

Sora inched forward again. “Can i see?” Riku could tell he was gesturing and assume he meant his hood.

Riku felt like he’d been backed into a corner. Just who was this guy? “How do you...know?” 

“Ah, well…” Sora sighed quietly, sounding contrite. “I mean i guess everyone heard about what happened a few years ago. Was an awful story. A lot of people think this island’s cursed but my family as always thought that was crap.” He hesitated. “That incident..years ago. Was that..?” 

“My mom…” Riku swallowed hard. 

“I’m sorry.” Sora said, his voice soft and...sincere? “I really am. Didn’t know there was anyone else but i saw you and your eyes were covered and i just...well, maybe it was silly but i assumed. I didn’t feel threatened or anything and people usually tell me to shut up when i talk and the walk here was just nice.” 

Riku fidgeted. How was he supposed to know if Sora was being honest? 

He came forward again, Riku still able to see the reds of his body heat while everything else around them grew colder from the wind. 

Sora pulled his hood down and gasped in delight and all the snakes that crawled all over Riku’s head, happily free of the hood. “Cool! Oh my gods, they’re so cute. Can i touch them? Will they bite me?” 

Riku let out a shuddering breath. Not in a million years would he have expected this reaction. Fear had always been his first instinct. “You aren’t afraid?” 

“Why should i be afraid? You were on an island by yourself and covered your eyes anyway to..what? Keep the animals safe? Only a nice person would do that.” 

“Well, yes? They’re my friends.” Riku muttered. 

Sora laughed, the sound like a song. “Not afraid.” He held out his hand and made a giddy kind of noise when one of the snakes headbutted his fingers. “So cool.” 

“You really don’t mind?” 

“Why would i mind? I like you. C’mon, Riku. Let’s be friends.” 

A real friend. A real, human friend that could talk back. “That’s okay?” 

“More then.” Sora said warmly. He probably had people tripping over themselves to be his friend. 

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead. “Let’s… let’s go back inside. Before we get rained on.” 

“Great idea.” Sora said, linking arms with Riku’s this time. “Hope you don’t mind if i stay until the storm leaves. We can tell stories, i have so many! I should stay the night! Temple sleepover!” 

Despite everything, Riku laughed. “That might be nice Sora. It might be.” he tried to remain calm, but the wiggling snakes on his head probably gave away his excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Sora had a problem. A problem he’d been thinking about for over a month now. He loved snake boops. He loved them. He wanted gorgon boy boops too but he seemed to be too shy for that. 

Since their first meeting weeks ago, Sora had been enthralled. The pretty silver haired boy with silver snakes crawling about was a magical sight. A friendly little snake stretching out to touch his outstretched finger was just adorable.

Sora had heard the stories and rumors and for the most part, hadn’t believed them. Preaching the existence of monsters was an unbelievable concept for many adults. Things that haunted his ancestors seemed way too far-fetched to take seriously no matter how hard he’d believed as a child. 

The stories he’d heard as a kid about the monster on the little island that turned men to stone had been over played with all of the ‘evidence’. Memorials of those turned to stone had been disgustingly made out of and around their own statues. To Sora, it was distasteful. People who liked to think they were hunters were the despicable ones for parading around those poor people. Stone or not, they were dead. It wasn’t right to show off a corpse. 

To some it was unarguably real, to others it was a hoax. Sora hadn’t thought too much about it until he saw Riku. So anxious and standoffish. Sora realized later he was more than anxious, he’d been terrified. It must have been scary to be blind. He’d tugged his hood down over his face so many times but that didn’t stop Sora from seeing the odd movement on the back of his head. 

The little snake head poking out beside his cheek had answered so many questions. How could he help but poke it’s little nose. 

Riku had been shaky and nervous and that only made sense after Sora realized it was Riku’s mother those awful hunters had killed. They’d gone back to retrieve her body to show the world but it had been gone. Sora hated to think of what Riku had been through that night. 

To go around with his eyes covered so he wouldn’t hurt the animals was sweet, and only proved that he was too good to be the monster others would have claimed. It was a safety precaution to make sure he never turned anyone to stone the way his mother had. 

Over the last few weeks he’d gotten Riku’s point of view of that story. It was heartbreaking, and he in turn, never mentioned the shrines made to his mother’s accidental victims or the fact that the island was technically off limits. He’d been there because of a storm originally which might have been overlooked but him coming there so many times weekly was probably illegal. As it was, no one had noticed yet. 

He wasn’t sure he cared if they did. Riku was his friend and he’d visit as much as he wanted to. Which was admittedly, a lot. He liked talking to Riku. Liked exploring the old temple of the god Eraqus and loved that Riku was teaching him to garden. That Riku could do so much blind folded was its own fascination. 

Riku could see without the blindfold, but it was dangerous. He could also see heat signatures through his snake-hair vision. It was endlessly neat and beyond his pretty face--and boy did he have a pretty face--he was nice to talk to. 

Returning to the island had turned into an addiction and he was learning more about it every day. Every time he arrived he made sure to make plenty of noise, calling for Riku so he’d know he was there on the off chance he didn’t have his blind fold on. Often the last week or so he’d been bringing food along with him. 

Riku didn’t starve but he ate primarily fruits and vegetables. Every time Sora came back now he had cookies, breads and lunch meats. The delighted look on his face when he tasted bread had been worth it. It had been worth everything. It might have been the first truly good thing he’d ever done.

Well that and maybe bringing a comb. 

Sora sat behind Riku, combing out the tangles of his poor hair. It wasn’t his fault that all he had to straighten his hair was his fingers and anything he managed was immediately ruined by wiggling snakes. 

“Stooop.” Sora giggled, booping a snake and gently pushing it away. “I’m straightening hair here.” 

“Sorry,” Riku muttered, still shy but Sora had handed him a cookie in exchange for brushing his hair. “I don’t really have much control over them.” 

“Hey, as long as they don’t bite me.” Sora said, tugging free as much of Riku’s silver locks as he could. It was beyond interesting how much of his head was hair and how much was snakes. 

“I doubt you have to worry about that. They like you.” Riku said, and one of them hissed it’s little tongue out at Sora. 

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!” Sora squealed, tapping ones nose again. “But really, i’m brushing out Riku’s hair now. I’ll play with you after.” 

“Yeah, i doubt they care.” Riku muttered, chewing on a cookie. “They like being mischievous.” 

“Awe, no, they just want some attention,” Sora mused. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was sure there were people wondering where he kept disappearing to but being with Riku was just so much fun. 

He worked on Riku’s hair, finding a little too much glee in brushing it out until it shined and fell straight. There was almost an instant difference and his pretty face was that much more pretty. 

“How does it feel?” Sora asked after a beat. “Nice?” 

“Doesn’t really feel any different. Hair. Snakes.” Riku offered a shrug. “You combing it feels nice though. Haven’t had that for a long time.” 

Sora’s heart just ached for him. He'd been alone so long. He'd been forced to name animals for company. “I’ll do it whenever i come. Even if your silly snakes mess it up.” Sora couldn’t see for sure, but the tips of Riku’s ears went pink. 

“Kay.” Riku mumbled and reached for another cookie. He really was the sweetest monster there ever was. 

Sora crawled around to kneel at his side and worked on the other side of his head. Really, he’d been done for twenty minutes but he just enjoyed brushing his hair and Riku seemed to enjoy it too. He'd obviously never been spoiled before. 

Riku hadn’t seen much kindness in recent years. “It looks nice.” he promised. “Almost a shame you can’t see it.” 

“Hm?” Riku hummed, sounding confused. “Why?” 

“Well isn’t that part of the story? Medusa turned herself to stone by seeing her own reflection?” 

Riku snorted. “Yeah. No. It didn’t actually happen like that. I can look at my reflection just fine. It’s only other living things that turn to stone.” 

“Yeah?” Sora mused, pausing to dig through his backpack and pull out a small mirror. He’d been bringing everything along with him lately. “Then you should take a look. See if you like it.” 

“I could…” Riku said, but shifted nervously. “But i can’t risk looking at you. If i turned you to stone…” 

He didn’t finish, but Sora heard all of the emotion in his voice, saw the worried line of hips lips. He was afraid. Sora didn’t exactly have nerves of steel either. 

“I’ll cover my eyes. Will that work?”

Riku nodded hesitantly. “Yes, tightly covered. Even with them covered, keep your eyes closed. I don’t want to risk it…” 

“I got it.” Sora promised, setting the mirror on Riku’s lap and digging through his bag to find something to use as a blindfold. He has a head band for his hair when kayaking that would work well and did as Riku wanted. He closed his eyes and put his blindfold in place before giving Riku a thumbs up. “I’m good. Can’t see.” 

As if not believing him, Riku reached up to touch his face and pressed his fingers to his eyes to make sure they were covered. “Promise you’ll keep it on?” 

“Promise.” 

“Okay.” Riku finally agreed after another pause. 

Sora considered it strange now. He really had nothing but his hearing now and he was still able to understand so much of what was going on around him. He could hear Riku pulling at the knot of his own blindfold and tugging it down. He knew when Riku picked up the mirror and the small sound he made of appreciation at his own appearance was soft. Sora might have missed it otherwise. 

This was what it was like for Riku all the time. He had to rely on other senses and his occasional snake vision to get around. It was odd how much he was able to take in without his sight. Still, it would have been nice to see Riku’s reaction. 

“You like it?” 

“Yes.” Riku whispered. “I look like my mom…” 

Sora smiled, hoping to distract Riku away from thinking about his loss. “Really? I look more like my mom too. It’s nice sometimes to think about.” 

“Yeah.” Riku muttered, going quiet again. 

Sora tilted his head, trying to hear more. He didn’t realize how tough it was to really understand someone when you couldn’t see their expression. 

Riku was being so quiet too. Pulling his blindfold down to peek was tempting. More than tempting really but Riku had made him promise and he didn’t _really_ want to end up a stone Sora anyway. 

“Riku?” Was he still looking at his reflection? Would he like to keep the mirror? Sora could just leave it. There were other things he could bring too. Pillows maybe? There were oddly a lot of blankets around the temple but no pillows. There were other things he could bring Riku besides food. 

Sora nearly jumped when he felt fingers against his cheek and it finally dawned on him that Riku could be looking at him too. It was the first real time Riku had gotten to see him after all. His fingers traced his cheeks and lips and the fabric over his eyes. A hand slid into his hair and Sora kept still the whole time, barely breathing. 

“Strange, that you don’t have snakes in your hair.” Riku muttered. “You’re pretty too. What color are your eyes?” 

“Blue.” 

Riku grunted, tracing his cheek bone again. “Shame i can’t see them.” 

Sora felt heat rise in his face and there was no way Riku didn’t notice. He was looking right at him with his hand on his face. He could probably feel his blush. “I could take a picture with my phone so you could see. I wonder if you could do that too, so i could see yours.” 

“I wouldn’t want to test it. It wouldn’t be worth it.” Riku heaved a sigh. “Thank you for brushing my hair.” 

Sora could feel one of the snakes tongues touching his face and realized Riku must have been leaning closer for them to reach. Why? Why was he that close? Was he close enough he could kiss if he turned his head enough? 

His face burned red. 

“Anytime.” Sora cleared his throat. “Really, it was fun.” 

Sora’s face was nudged by at least three different snakes heads and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll cover my eyes again,” Riku said after a pause. “So you can see again.” 

“Nah.” Sora smiled. “Your eyes are covered all the time. For today, i’ll keep mine covered instead. Kay?” 

Riku laughed softly and Sora could imagine the look. “You’re really not afraid of me?” 

“Never once.” Sora said, tilting his face into Riku’s touch. 

“You’re one of a kind, Sora.” Riku said. “So much more than me. Thank you for coming to see me.”

“We’re friends.” 

“Friends.” Riku agreed and Sora felt a kiss press to his nose along side several snake booping their noses against Sora’s face. His heart kicked up a notch a smile almost frozen on his face. 

_Riku liked him._

This was definitely way better than being turned to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a cliche prompt for this pair let me know, i'll see if i can make it work.
> 
> Also Thank you soo much whoayouknow for the artwork! I love it! ^__^ It fits Sora and Riku perfect.  
> https://imgur.com/a/mEx19Vv


End file.
